emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6625 (7th August 2013)
Plot Ali receives a text from Laurel stating she's not coming into work again. Paddy walks in on Vanessa and Rhona hugging, he causes a scene in front of Pearl wanting to know why she can talk to Vanessa but not him. Amy and Val look forward to having their picture in the Courier in a three-page article Rishi's arranged for them in promotion for The Grange. Kerry and Dan's tattoos have turned septic. Amy forces her to go to the hospital and drags her there herself. Dan drops off a list of three possible addresses for the Carjacker to Laurel, saying he's sneakily looked through Cain's laptop to bring up garages he was dealing with at the time her car was brought in. He advises her to show it to the police. Megan is annoyed when she keeps taking phone calls about horses, she asks Nicola to find them a new stable manager. Alicia wants Dom to give Gemma the festival tickets so she can use them to try and patch things up with Belle. Pearl tells Paddy to fight for Rhona. Laurel arrives at The Woolpack to tell Marlon about Dan's list, but she overhears him talking about her and leaves. Amy misses the photo-shoot whilst at the hospital with Kerry. Laurel shouts at Marlon when he returns home saying he has no right to talk about her behind her back. Paddy asks Vanessa to run the Vets Surgery for a couple of days. He tells Rhona he's taking her to Whitby. Laurel is working her way down the garages on the list Dan gave her, she spots the Carjacker and follows him to his block of flats. Katie arrives to collect some more of her stuff from Home Farm, Declan makes a point of giving Alicia three more tickets for free. Paddy and Rhona row when she doesn't want to go to Whitby; but she gives in. Val worries about Amy's whereabouts, but she arrives in The Woolpack and they find out she went to the hospital with Kerry. Laurel arrives back at Tall Trees to a panicking Marlon who thought she'd walked out. Rhona worries that Vanessa will be gone when she gets back. Laurel apologises to Marlon for being a nightmare. Cast Regular cast *Katie Macey - Sammy Winward *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Carjacker - Michael Parr Guest cast *Journalist - John Phythian *Glen - Derek Hicks Notable dialogue Megan Macey: "All day I've had nothing but horse phone calls." Nicola King: "How do they press the buttons with them big 'ooves?" Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes